Fluoroelastomer rubbers and fluorosilicone elastomer rubbers are used in many automotive and industrial applications because of their resistance to extreme environmental and service conditions. These elastomers typically retain their elastomeric properties over a broad temperature range. For example, in some applications these materials can be exposed to temperatures below −40° C., or even below −100° C., for an extended period of time. In other applications, they can be used in environments having a temperature of 200° C. or even higher. In addition, fluoroelastomer and fluorosilicone elastomer rubbers generally have excellent resistance to fuels and oils, making them useful for sealing applications in aerospace, automotive, and chemical processing industries.
One drawback of fluoroelastomer rubber and fluorosilicone elastomer rubbers has been their high cost to manufacture. There is a need for new low cost materials and methods for making elastomeric compositions with properties comparable to fluorosilicone elastomers and/or fluorosilicone elastomer rubbers.